Legendary training
by followeroftheprince
Summary: Ryan never wanted to be like the rest, A master trainer. He was happy just living a normal little life. But when a few new faces appear in his life will he be able to stay away from the adventure, and if he can't will he be able to survive it? Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon
1. In comes a change

**Me:****be ****warned ****this ****is ****just ****a ****short ****chapter ****I ****will ****make ****other ****chapters ****longer ****but ****not ****this ****time.****I****'****m ****reposting ****because ****I ****need ****to ****edit ****it ****so ****lets ****start.**

_"__Thoughts__" _

"speech"

**"****telepathy****"**

My name is Ryan Ketchum I'm age 15 my dad is the Pokémon master Ash Ketchum who is now retired from all that crud. His pokemon are with other trainers in a way they borrow but he knows where they are because of trackers made into poke balls only he can release them. My hair is white with streaks of red and my eyes are yellow. The only pokemon I got is my dad's pikachu son. I never wanted to go on a pokemon adventure and this is the story of how my life got changed all starting in one stormy night.

"Dang rain I had plans." I said while mopping in a chair. The rain pattering on the window outside and me on a chair with Pikachu next to me. It couldn't get any more boring. "Hey someone's outside that's really dumb of it only water types would like this weather." I said to no one in particular. I was watching it for 2 seconds when it just collapsed. "_Oh __shoot __it __fainted __I__gotta __help.__Great __now __I'm __going __into __the __rain.__" _I thought gravely. Running outside due to the weight of the person I half carried half dragged due to the sound it makes girl inside and laid her on the couch.

"_Now __what __do __I __do __I __can't __even __tell __how __old __she __is __due __to __the __coat __and __I __can't __really __take __that __off.__" _I thought."Ugh where am I?" she asked. "_Oh __thank __Arceus __she's __awake.__"_ I thought. "Currently you're in my-"I managed to say before I got interrupted. "EEP!" she squealed. I'm pretty sure she teleported but not before I saw her leg that the weirdest thing was that it was blue. "Wait what's wrong." I asked to as I thought an empty room sayin it pretty loud. "Please don't hurt me." She said from who knows where. "Why would I hu-?"I said before thinking. _Wait __Pikachu __is __here,__she __has __blue __skin,__and __she __can __teleport __that __means__…__SHES __A __KIRLIA __Most __likely.__I __thought __to __myself __in __alarm._

**Me: There the first chapter is done now I'm going to get working on chap 2**


	2. In comes a change continued

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Telepathy"**

"_Wait Pikachu is here, she has blue skin or at least a blue leg, and she can teleport that means…SHES A KIRLIA Most likely." _I thought to myself in alarm. "Wait you're a kirlia aren't you?" I said to once again an empty room. "Why are you talking to me humans can't understand pokemon." She said from who knows where. "Umm actually I can understand you." I informed her. At the moment I started to get a bit tired of just talking to the wall so I tried to talk her out of hiding. "Wait y-you can?" She asked. _"Ok try and be slow about it or I might have a hiding pokemon here for a while." _I thought while starting to pace "Yes as a matter of fact I can understand any pokemon although I don't really understand why. Also I'm kind of tired talking to a wall can you please come out" I asked. _"Ya very nice Ryan very good at being slow idiot." I thought. _"Uh I guess I can but please don't hurt me." She whimpered in a sort of way after which she popped up in front of me throwing me off balance. "WHAT THE!" I yelled before falling. "Ok a bit to close but anyways why the heck would I hurt you?" I asked while trying to regain a bit of dignity and stand up. "Because my trainer did anytime I disappointed him in battle." She said with a sad sounding tone. "Wait what did he actually do?" I asked. "Usually if I lose a battle and faint he moves on without me making me find my way back. When I do get back he usually has his other pokemon train on me he thinks it would toughen me or something." She said sounding hurt. I moved closer to her because I got kind of far with the whole falling thing "how'd he know if you were coming or trying to go away?" I asked just noticing that fact. "He had a bracelet kind of thing on my arm he used to track me." She said indicating to some sort of armlet on her arm. "OH GOD" I yelled. "What is it?" she asked looking sort of startled with my change of volume. "You could have told me about that earlier so I could take it off and the dude not come here." I said in alarm after which I walked (ran) to get a screwdriver because I saw screws I could work off of it and because I reeeeealy didn't want to meet her (I think it's a her should ask) previous owner. "Hey I have two questions I want to know if its fine if I ask?" I asked. "Uh sure I guess," she said. "One where'd you get the coat and two are you a dude or a girl?" I asked trying not to sound um ill minded. "I found he coat in an attempt to try and not be noticed as a kirlia and I'm a female." She responded then yawned. "You know if you tired you can just sleep here." I stated whilst trying to figure out what the heck I do to break off the wrist thing. "Uh I guess I can." She stated wearily. "Well then night." I said then went off to sleep because after getting zapped 3 times I decided the thing was broke enough and wanted to call it a night or um morning.


	3. Start of a new half day

**Me: I make one story that bad I add one chap for it and THEN someone reviews -_- anyways I had writers block for a while and I was distracted by work.**

**Shadow-TheLastHero: In other words CPU games.**

**Me: shut up and leave my story now.**

Later that day I managed to get woken up by something moving about. Looking it was just Pikachu looking like he lost something. So like anyone would do or at least I would do I intruded on his searching. "Hey pika whatcha lookin for?" Pikachu stopped looking or gave up looking at that point. "Well I was trying to find the Kirlia." He said. Then I got up from the couch I think to help look or at least pretend to look to make Pikachu feel I don't know liked I can't think of word. "Hey pika have you tried looking in kitchen?" I said. "No why?" Pikachu responded. "Well I found her she was wondering I guess." I said. Kirlia was looking around for reasons I can't guess but by what I think is it wasn't very fun watching someone sleep unless you know you're into that kind of thing.

"Yo you hungry or something?" I asked. "Huh oh hi I guess I am." She responded faintly. I then walked over to the fridge grabbed some eggs and went over to stove. "Hey Pikachu I'm trying to burn down the house again!" I yelled to Pikachu, which by what I said could easily be guessed. "Your trying to do what?" Kirlia said sounding alarmed. "Well I can't cook for the life of me so pika is usually on standby with his fire extinguisher." I answered. Then Pikachu came into the room with his small extinguisher. "Ok ready to spray." Pikachu said. "Ok so what do you thing the damage report for today will be?" I questioned. "I don't know I might be able to pull the pin to avoid any damage." Pikachu said. "Alright lets try it." I said. Then after that comment with my amazing cooking skills I set fire to the egg… 2 seconds after it hits the pan. "Well that cans the idea of that I'm getting burgers. Oh and Pikachu watch it around the power outlet." I said. "HEY I drained the power from the neighborhood only once!" Pikachu retorted. "Once is enough oh and Kirlia don't explore my house there ain't anything like a gun in it there is no reason to do that later all." I said. "Okay bye um what's his name Pikachu?" Kirlia asked. "His name is Ryan." Pikachu said. "Oh ok bye Ryan." Kirlia said. After that I grabbed coat went outside went back in for money and left again. "HEY RYAN!" some voice said. The voice speaked about a half a second before I managed to get pinned.


	4. Off setting news

**Me: Ok for a recap –not like anyone needs it- dude went in rain found Kirlia. Dude almost lit himself on fire making eggs. Dude got jumped. Done well I don't own pokemon just, you know Ryan. I'm also experimenting with my format if you prefer one message review or I'll probably make a poll. I also don't own McDonalds.**

-non speech sounds like door bell-

"AAHH!" I yelled while falling to the ground. For some reason I felt what was like fur. "Can you guess who I am without looking?" said a familiar feminine voice. "Um let me think Jesse?" I asked. "Nope." Said the voice of the girl still on me. "How about Kate?" I asked. "You got it right yay?" Kate answered Afterwards she got off. Now Kate is special and not how all kids have talents and hers is very developed. Not that she's special because she's an Eevee poke morph. Most others shun her because of her form but for some reason I felt compelled to at least give her one friend

"So how's my fuzzy friend doin?" I asked while walking to McDonalds because I still want burgers. "Your "friend" is doing fine and you know I don't like it when you call me that." Kate said. "Ya that's why I call you it. To me its revenge for when you learned sand attack." I said. See after Kate learned sand attack she wanted to show me she had learned it but didn't know a thing about aiming it. "Well sorry I just learned it then." Kate said as we entered MD. I ordered our food and we went to my house. Upon arriving I was slightly relieved to see that the power was still on. "Hey guys foods ere!" I yelled because something to spark and food is the fastest way to attract Pikachu. "FOOD!" Pikachu said before the zippy guy appeared in front of me me. "Coming." Called Kirlia. I thought I should ask her name because I don't know it.

"Hey who's the other voice?" asked Kate. Right then Kirlia entered the room "The voice was her." I answered. Kate then looked down towards Kirlia. "So you actually deciding to be a trainer eh?" Kate asked. "What no I'm not a trainer I just found her out in the rain and she's been staying here for a while." I said. "Hello there who are you?" asked Kirlia. "She's Kate my furry buddy." I said with a snicker. "I told you many times to STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kate yelled. "Oh hey Kirlia what's your name anyways?" I asked. "Well I don't actually have a name." Kirlia said. "Well then I'll think of one." I say then bite burger. "Great he's trying to think again. Last time he tried to remember lines to a song he ended up yelling purple because of stress." Kate said. "Shut up." I said.

"How about Euri?" I asked. "What?" Kirlia said. "Euri it means rain in bascue." I said. "Oh I like that name sure." Euri said. -Phone rings- "I got it Pikachu." I said. I crossed the room to get telephone then I pick it up. "Go for Ryan." I say to whoever is calling. "Ryan its your dad." Dad said. "Oh hey dad what's up?" I ask. Dad usually doesn't call unless its important or he can't remember where I live. "well there something that now I've been meaning to show you about your mother." Dad said. "Isn't she just misty at the gym?" I asked. "Many think but no. In order to find her you have to go to Altomare to find her." Dad said. "ok then where does she live." I asked. 'that is for you to find out but you will know her when you see her. Also if you meet your friend bring her along." Dad said. "Ok then later dad." I say then hang up. "Well guys that was my dad he says in order to meet my mom I gotta go to Altomare so Kate and Euri wanna come? I asked. "Ok." Said both of them. "Well then tomorrow we take a boat to Altomare. I say.

The Eevee poke morph was an idea I got while sittin on the pot I got Eevee because shadow (my sis) likes them so I decided to do it.


	5. Questioning air

**Me: I DON'T OWN POKEMON got a prob I don't care. I'm a lazy writer so I am not doing boat part just having my lazy dude sleep through it all.**

"**Telepathy"**

The next day we got ready to leave. Kate doesn't have much she needs to bring so she stayed at my house for the night. Afterwards we went to her house got permission to go and then got a boat to Altomare. "Well if anyone needs me I'm going back to sleep." I said while walking to where were staying on the ship. "Still not a morning person I see. Well I'm going to mess with the pokes ok?" Kate said. "Go wild just try not to sink the boat." I yelled then plopped and slept for I was expecting 1 hour actually it was 6… and a half. Upon waking up I found it was sort of late and the boat soon after stopped. "Wow I slept for longer then an hour." I said to no one unparticular. "Hey Ryan the boat stopped come on." Kate yelled then I ran out because I thought the boat might start with me still on board. "Ok guys I'm here… um what are you staring at?" I said. My friends were staring at the sky. "We don't know some people are lined up in the water on one some curved things with pokemon ahead of them.

From looking I saw people in the canals I eventually found a sigh that said [The Tour de Alto Mare] "Hey guys it's apperently a race where everyone lines up like you see and races to see who gets back there first." I yelled. "Ok Ryan." Pikachu said. Just then I noticed 2 slight outlines of something the out lines were red and blue. "Hey guys do you see that?" I asked. "What?" Pikachu asked. "I don't see anything." Said Kate. "Theres nothing special." Said Euri. "But in the sky can't you see it there are strangely colered outlines." I tried to explain. It was weird the outlines ment something to me I just couldn't tell what it was. "Dude there's nothing in the sky you must be seeing things." Pikachu said. Then the outlines start going somewhere. "Guys come one." I said and started following the outlines. "Why?" Kate said. "Somethings movin over here." I said. "Dude we already-." Pikachu said before being interupted. "Lets go." Said Euri. "Ugh not you to." Complained Pikachu eventhough we all started going after it. "I can sense something abnormal so maybe there is something there." Euri said. After a while I saw them turn a corner after making sure neither was looking I saw the blue one go into a wall but the red one stopped and I think started turning either way I hid back around the courner.

After a while when I guessed the outline left I checked and it was gone. "So Ryan the outline hunter why did we stop?" Pikachu said. "Yah if we stay here much longer people might get attracted." Kate mentioned. "I think we almost found out what they are." I said while walking towordes the wall. "Um Ryan that's a wall." Euri commented. "Oh really I beg to differ." I said right before going through the wall. "What the heck happened?" Pikachu I think asked. "Guys you can go through the wall it's an illusion." I commented through the wall. After about 5 seconds we all were in. We all apperently were in some sort of tunnel after going through it for some time we came out in some sort of garden. "wow this place looks cool." I said. Right then I saw the blue outline charging at Kate. "KATE MOVE IT!" I yelled then pushed her out of the way causing me to get knocked back quite far from the impact. "GUYS RUN THERES SOMETHING HERE THAT DOESN'T WANT US HERE. I'LL TRY AND DISTRACT IT" I yelled hoping no one would question me.


	6. Battle with legend

Me: just so you know a mysterious figure has attack the ones we know and Ryan has told them to run who is the Altomare attacker? Only I know for now bet you can guess though or not ;P

"Telepathy"

"Speech"

"Got it." Kate said then left with the others. Just then the outline charged again luckily I saw so I was able to dodge it relatively easily. **"How are you dodging my attacks?" **said some voice in my head. "Come out I can see an outline of you so you cant stay invisible and win." I said to an empty area. **"You're lying" **Just then it appeared behind me and sent me flying somewhere towards the center of the garden **"And I want you out of my home." **Said the voice in my head I'm guessing the blue outline can use telepathy. "Well because of that I'm not going till I fight back for a bit." I said then noticed the outline dashing at me I sidestepped it and managed to kick its jaw I think knocking it into a tree. **"Ok maybe you can see ma but a mere human can't stop me." **The outline said then it appeared. It sort of resembled a dragon except it had no legs, 2 spike-looking thing coming from its head, 2 wings, a red triangle on its chest, and some sort of oval looking thing on its forehead also its eyes are outlined red and it was colored blue and white mostly. The shape was all fine and dandy but its mouth worried me a ball of energy started charging so I ran to the side to you know no avail and getting slammed into a tree. Also I broke the tree or maybe the other way around. "Well… that hurt a lot." I said with the some metallic taste in my mouth. The dragon creature started to charge again when I noticed that Kate, Euri and Pikachu came back unfortunately the dragon noticed to and changed his aim at them. "Hey you fighting me remember." I said. Then for some weird moment I ran in front which was really weird because he had launched it well before I started moving. "Stay away from them." I yelled while I was panting due to the really fast run. My eyesight got somewhat sharper and so did my teeth. I could smell things I couldn't before but it all happened in like a split second because then a ball of light quickly grew in my mouth and launched like the blue dragon pokemon. As soon as it collided there was a large explosion from the power of both attacks, which sent us both back a bit. **"What's going on in here?"** Said a female voice in my head. **"Why are you attacking me you stupid-wait why am I not talking?"** I think I used telepathy. **"Who are you your not human are you" **thought the blue one. **"Of course I am at least I think." **I thought. Upon looking back I saw my friends looking half scared half confused "Guys what's up hey I can still talk tat was weird?" I asked. "Y-y-your turning red and you shot a beam from your mouth." Said Pikachu. "I'M WHAT." I yelled. I saw a pond and my reflection showed me but my skin started getting a red and white pattern. Sort of like the blue thing but red. I looked back up and the blue thing started charging another beam I don't know how but I knew exactly how to do it so I started charging also. **"STOP IT KNOW!" **the feminine voice said in my head and apparently the others. Then a red dragon that was somewhat smaller then the other flew in and got between us. "Hey I didn't start it this psycho decided that we were here as training dummies." I said. **"Well first who are you then we will work this out." **The red thing said. "Well I'm Kate and I never thought I'd see a Latios or Latias." Said Kate. "I'm called Pikachu because well I'm a Pikachu." Said Pikachu. "I'm Euri because he found and helped me in the middle of a rain storm." Euri said indicating to me. "And lastly I am Ryan." I said. "Hey Ryan you're turning back to normal." Said Euri. "Oh cool." I said **"Wait what you say your name was?"** thought the Latias? "I said it was Ryan why?" I said. **"RYAN!" **thought the Latias before it hugged me for some reason.


	7. notsofairwell

Me: Well last time Ryan learned how to do a beam attack. A Latios (Blue dragon) tried to fry Ryan and friends. A Latias (Red dragon) had intervened before it could go on for a bit longer and ended up hugging Ryan, why only I know for now. I don't own pokemon so don't even think I do I only own Ryan, the new Latios, Kate, Ryan's Pikachu, And Euri and by own I own the characters not the pokemon. Also my sister told me Euri if spelled Yuri is 2 girls uh perverted icons so I mean rain not the girl thing.

"**Telepathy"**

"What the heck!" I yelled when the Latias hugged me. Then it stopped and looked somewhat embarrassed. **"Um I'm Latias and if what you say is right then I'm your mother."** Thought the Latias. "YOU'RE MY WHAT!" I yelled. Well it did explain why no one has actually seen my mom and why I can talk to pokemon, use that weird beam, and started changing. "I always thought you were an odd one." Said Pikachu with a smirk. "Well that explains the weird color change and me attacking that way." I said. **"Wait a second if he's your son… does that men he's my BROTHER?" **thought the Latios. **"Yes Shade he is." **Thought Latias. "Wait then that means my so-called brother just tried to kill me." I said. **"Um yes that's right." **Latias thought. "Well that all points to such brotherly love." Kate joked then shade glared at her. "Wait do you know what that beam thing was?" I asked. **"What beam?" **Though Latias. **"While we were fighting he shot luster purge."** Thought I think it was shade.

**"Interesting." **Thought Latias. "Here's a question why am I living in pallet then?" I asked **"Well we decided when you were born that it would be safer for you if you lived a normal life. But as you can see that might not be able to happen because you now know." **Thought Latias. I then actually looked around where I was it looked really nice except for you know the damage we made. "Well is there anything else you need to tell me because I unfortunately I gotta get back home?" I asked. **"Only that you should be careful there are some who would try and control your powers." **Latias thought. "Ok then bye mom." I said. "Bye Ryan's mom." Pikachu said. "Later Latias." Kate said. "Good bye Latias." Said Euri. "Hey who's older?" I asked. **"Shade is the older one." **Latias thought. **"Cool then be seeing ya little bro." **Shade thought.

With that we left. "What was that?" Pikachu said. "What was what?" I asked. "I saw a blur of green." Pikachu said. "What it was probably not-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled because a Scyther using its scythes _picked_ me up. Upon looking it had solid white glazed eyes like they were merely stone.


	8. Info

**Last time with "Legendary training" some things were revealed like why the Latias hugged Ryan and some other crap. It ended with Ryan flying off with the forceful help of a Scyther so ya read on its down there. Also I learned recently that there are now fairy type Pokémon for Pokémon X and Y, even though that might be true all Pokémon will stay the same type prior to X and Y and there won't by any Pokémon from that game in this fiction.**

"Crap, uh, what are you doing you strange Scyther?" I asked while my friends actually didn't noticed I went, you know, up. The Scyther remained still and silent flying to an unknown direction. "Ok I know that I am red but still let me down." I said getting a little mad.

"Be quiet." said the Scyther except there were two voices not one.

"Well someone is being a little jackass." I said a little pissed at the moment. Due to lack of ideas I just lifted myself and punched it in the face. Its response was nothing so I tried grabbing on of its wings, which worked partially. It would have worked better if I weren't really high in the air. "You know that was a bad idea." I said as the Scyther span towards the ground. After a short fall I managed to put the Scyther between me and the ground, although the Scyther managed to flip just before landing putting me at the bottom of the fall and the top of the "who is the landing gear" list.

Once we both landed off in the distance a certain group finally realized that, on look at that, I wasn't there! "I can understand Pokémon if you will just talk maybe we can figure this out without fighting." I said attempting to use diplomacy to solve this situation, which didn't work as I guessed by the fact that he dashed towards me pointing his left blade first, which I slid slightly to the right to avoid being stabbed. Once he missed he cut to the left with his other scythe in an attempt to catch me off guard in which I avoided by jumping a short distance backwards. "Fine then let's fight." I said before trying to use luster purge, then realizing I didn't know how I actually charge it nonetheless shoot it "Uh time out?" I said before Scyther charged again. After about 5 minutes of me dodging the attacks of the stupid Scyther I managed to trip on a freaking rock causing me to fall into a corner. The Scyther, using this as an opportunity lunged for me for what would be the last needed time. Within a millimeter left until it stabbed me in the face I hit it in the face with a poke ball I had in my pocket, I kept it there incase I ever needed to get Pikachu somewhere and couldn't carry him. See I never actually caught Pikachu he just decided to stay with me but I bought the poke ball anyway. Once I hit the Scyther I saw some strange purple beam shoot off of it and then the Scyther turned into red energy and went inside the poke ball.

Once, twice, thrice, ding. The poke ball had successfully captured the Scyther, "Wow trying to kill me took quite a bit out of him didn't it?" I said even though no one was near, as far as I knew.

"No we just decided to take back what we gave a while ago." A man who I hadn't noticed before said "That Scyther at least got you away from your friends, now." by now he walked into view and I saw he seemed to be wearing a suit of armor with the letter E created from infinity signs with some odd gauntlet thing and a single slit so he could see out of his helmet. Next to him was a strange yellow Pokémon with a strongly long curved nose, a tuft of white fur around its neck, what looked like yellow Glameow ears on it's head and it had a strange swinging circle thing in its hand.

"Hypno use hypnosis." The strange looking trainer commanded in which the Hypno proceeded to attempt it by shooting out a yellow circle going high speeds at me.

"Go Heriotz." I named Scyther Heriotz what of it? After I sent him out the hypnosis put him directly to sleep. "Well your not very useful are you?"

"I already learned that after you captured the stupid thing." The other trainer said. "Hypno Psychic." A command, which Hypno happily complied with picking me up and slamming me against the ground twice before throwing me up into the air quite high and then slamming me back down leaving a dust cloud where I landed. "We were supposed to capture him not kill him Hypno!"

**Coughing sounds** "Oooooow that hurt." I said while getting up and out of the pit I made.

"How did he survive that? Well if you can survive a hit like a Pokémon then you should be able to be caught like one." The man said with semi-flawed logic. He pointed his gauntlet at me shooting a poke ball at me in which proceeded to hit my head bouncing off any falling into a compartment of the gauntlet. "Or not. Hypno use Zen head butt." Hypno then lowered his head until it radiated a blue aura then charged at me. The only thing I could think of doing was to punch it before the Hypno could hit me. As I swung my fist to what I thought would have been to no avail it started glowing a strange blue color and left a short blue trail until it connected with the Hypno sending it crashing, completely frozen, to the right. "Holy crap that's awesome!" I had to yell.

"Ryan!" I heard Kate call from quite a ways away because it took them that long to get somewhat close to me.

"I don't know what you are but boss is going to know this additional fact, this isn't your last encounter with Team Eon. Hypno teleport." Team Eon Grunt told to his recently thawed Hypno in which just like that he was gone.

"There you are. Hey guys I found him! How did you wind up here anyway Ryan?" Kate said. I returned Heriotz and just walked up to Kate and slapped her in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"That was for not noticing that I got carried off by a Scyther for quite a while." I said a little mad. Euri soon teleported next to Kate but a foot or two in the air and Pikachu zipped in from somewhere. "Oh and hey guys."

"Well at least Euri saw what she did or odds are you would have been lost for a while" Kate said in a matter of factly way.

"What do you mean, saw what she did?" I asked. I started to walk back to where I think the poke center is so I can heal Heriotz.

"I saw you lying in some hole in the ground and I thought you might have been hurt." Euri explained to Ryan.

"Oh your ability to see the future work I guess but still I may have been used to make a hole in the ground but I'm okay and I also caught my first Pokémon, you guys can meet…" I had to stop what I was saying to check what gender the Scyther was and continued after learning it was a guy. "Him later." With that we went to the poke center.

Some time later after Ryan and friends returned to Pallet town

"Hey Ryan we still haven't met this Pokémon of yours." Kate brought up.

"Oh Right." I said throwing his pokéball into the air. "Go Heriotz."

"Scyther" Euri had stated before Heriotz was able to leave his pokéball. About one second after Euri said its specie he came out and did the usual thing of crying out its name.

"How the hell did you know I caught a Scyther?" I asked because I showed him to no one yet and nurse joy said nothing about his specie.

"I can see the future sometimes and that is something I saw." Euri explained while the Scyther looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you explaining how you work to him? Do you not remember humans can't understand our speech?" Heriotz asked. Remember I can understand all Pokémon due to what is apparently my heritage

Quick lesson

Ryan Ketchum: Human, Latias pokemorph, ?

Age: 16

Moves,

Human form: Thunder punch, Fire punch, Ice punch

Lati form: Luster purge, Quick attack, Mist ball, Psychic

Level: 22

Ability:

Human form: Adaptability

Lati form: Levitate

Euri: Kirlia

Age: 14

Moves: Confusion, Magical leaf, Teleport, Lucky chant

Level: 20

Ability: Telepathy

Pikachu

Age: 16

Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick attack, Double team, Thunder wave

Level: 30

Ability: Static

Heriotz: Scyther

Age: 10

Moves: Vacuum wave, Quick attack, Leer, False swipe

Level: 13

Ability: Steadfast

Kate: Eevee pokemorph

Age: 16

Moves: Quick attack, Sand attack, Bite, Helping hand

Level: 17

Ability: Adaptability

Lesson over

"Well guys meet Heriotz, Heriotz meet my friends and Heriotz, which is your new name unless you want a different one, I can understand Pokémon for personal reasons." I said as I started wandering it the direction of the towns exit

"Ryan where are you going?" Kate asked as the others followed me.

"I might as well start my little adventure since I already left the house and look, I caught my first Pokémon." I stated before returning Heriotz and running through Route 1

"Hey mister!" Yelled some strange guy in an apron "There is a poké mart in the next town that would love to have your patronage and as a sign of their will I would like to give you this free potion" The guy in turn shoved a purple squirt bottle into my hands then walked away.

"That was weird, but oh well free potion." I said before keeping with my original pace. Now I noticed but didn't care that the others were lagging behind due to the number of Rattata that were attacking them.

After some time and no levels for the others we made it to the very first city of our travels, Viridian city. "Alright I'm going to go look about you guys can do, whatever." I said knowing that they might not want to go very far. After they left I went to search the place and see what I can see, or take.

"Hey look who it is." Said a female voice behind me. Since the person was behind I instinctively turned around just to be hugged, I don't meet old friends in the best way one actually stabbed me on accident, or at least he said it was one hard to tell though. The person behind me was around my hight, which you shouldn't know and she is wearing a purple t-shirt with a Drapion on it and black jeans on. She has long white hair that I think she dyed, somewhat fair skin, light blue eyes that just seem to sparkle no matter how you look at them, glasses that seemed to fit her facial details, and a bust that I can't explain due to not paying attention to it. "I can tell by your pokéball that little man finally grew a pair and went out to explore the world." Said Andrea. Andrea is a friend I had when I was a few years younger but her parents moved so she did too but we agreed that if she beat the champion of another region and we met again then I would start my Pokémon adventure then instead of, never.

"It has been about ten years don't call me little man." I complained happy that the others were, somewhere else.

"Aw your no fun, any rate I guess I don't need to force you to do this." Andrea said.

"So how had Princess been doing?" I asked Andrea. You will learn of Princess soon.

"How about I show you? Go Princess" Andrea said throwing the only pokéball she had on hand and releasing a blue lithe creature with a spring shaped tails, as known as by many with the name Glameow.

"Mrrrr I don't wanna be out here unless were checking out." Princess said before taking notice of me. I noticed when she did she got a slight smile on her face which she cleared herself of quickly.

"How's it going Princess? Manage to Beat Prince yet?" I asked. Prince was a male purloin whom of which Princess has been feuding with for the longest of times.

"Hey whatever impresses you human, even though I have beat him you can't understand me, now can you cutie." Princess said. My powers to understand Pokémon were not actually with me since birth it was three years ago that I could all of a sudden understand Pikachu entirely and perfectly even if it caused me to panic shortly.

"Actually I can little one." I said to Princess, which earned a slightly noticeable blush from the cat.

More Facts

Princess: Glameow

Age: 17

Moves: Attract, Sucker punch, Slash, Feint attack

Level: 33

Ability: Limber

Facts done

"What did you do?" Andrea asked wondering how I made her Pokémon slightly embarrassed in which by then Glameow had bounced back from the event.

"About three years ago I somehow obtained the ability to understand any Pokémon perfectly in which Princess didn't know and said, something." I explained. At this time the others had caught up after their short rest.

"Hey regardless I still think your kind of cute, if you feel up to it my ability is Limber, if you know what I mean." Princess said with a wink this time dragging a blush from me.

"N-now be quiet." I managed to say attempting to keep my mind of tracks instead of, oh look it fell off track. Any rate the way I responded lead to everyone laughing at me even Andrea once Kate translated, except for Princess and I in which I was being laughed at and Princess didn't think it was all too funny.

"Oh Ryan I never remember you being quite a good one with the ladies and look you have three after you now." Andrea said causing me a bit of confusion, Euri a bit of embarrassment, Kate a bit of anger, and Princess, not too much of any emotion.

"Can we please leave the topic of, whatever we are on please I feel like challenging the Gym leader?" I said before attempting to enter the gym we were in front of. Which led to me running into the doors and them not opening. "What the heck." I looked at the doors and noticed a sign that said pull, and the handles that would normally be attached to the doors were missing. The others settled in and got to know each other due to knowing that I would be taking a while attempting to open the door.

**AN: Ryan uses a translation app on the pokedex he has to find the Bascue words. Ryan can't speak the language.**


End file.
